Phones typically alert the user of the phone when an incoming call is received. Ringtones, vibrations, or other alerts can be produced to inform the user that an incoming call has been received. However, when calls are received at inconvenient times, these alerts can be a nuisance. Unsolicited calls from marketers and others can be distracting and annoying. Typically, a user may turn off a phone or silence the phone's alerts. But after doing so, the user may miss important calls received while the phone is silenced or turned off.